Pourtant
by Captian Jack Sparrow
Summary: After Amour meets the infamus Captian Jack Sparrow,pirates much more sinaster then Jack come to her town and are distroying it in evey way.Amour leaves with jack and is planning to help him with his problems, but find some of her own such as love.joc we
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, if you were woundering, the title 'Pourtant' means 'However'. it's french. well, i hope you guys like my story

* * *

Pourtant Means However

I smiled as I got up on the stage, but I was nervise as hell.

"Saluts. (Greetings)." I said into the mike. "C'est ma première fois en chantant. (It's my first time singing)." I laughed nervisley. The crowd at the pub looked up at me and I laughed nervisley again and started singing.

_tu demandais hier  
mon avis sur le bonheur  
l'air de rien voilà que tu t'inquiètes  
la paix te ferait donc peur_

je l'attise cet amour  
les brindillent volètent  
tu n'y vois que du feu  
c'est sa vie secrète  
pourtant...pourtant...pourtant

les mots sont, les mots font, le mots disent  
les mots coulent, les mots roulent sur un fil  
moi, je laisse ces microbes, ces missiles  
aux bavards, aux poètes si possible  
oh...comme je t'aime quand tu t'expliques  
c'est drôle mais...

j'ai rangé les modes et les recettes  
incendié la boîte, mon coeur  
de ce petit sacrifice me reste  
un vertige, une chaleur

je l'attise cet amour  
les brindilles volètent  
tu n'y vois que tu feu  
c'est sa vie secrète  
pourtant...pourtant...pourtant

tu sais, tu me demandais hier  
ma vision du bonheur  
eh bien, chaque jour elle est plus nette  
il ne nous fera plus peur

je l'attise cet amour  
les brindilles volètent  
tu n'y vois que du feu  
c'est sa vision secrète  
pourtant...pourtant...pourtant  


Suprisingly, the people in the pub clapped and whisled. I smiled and grabbing the end of my skirt and held it up a bit, bowing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I turned my head away from the woman I had been talking to when I heard the voice of an angle speak into a mikeraphone. Looking up into her green eyes, I felt my breath catch. She was a beauty I have to admit. Her green eyes were outlined with black charcole and they hypmotized me. She laughed nervisley and said something else I couldn't understand.

"Jack, what happened then?" The married whore asked.

"Is she local?" I asked not taking my eyes off of the angle.

"Yes. She is quite a catch. She my husband begging at her knees for a night with her, but she is just to 'lady like." The whore mocked.

"What's her name?"

"Amour, weren't you listing to her when she told us?"

"I don't understand French."

"Well, then why are you here in St. Tropez?"

"Thought I could have a night of fun."

"Well, isn't that why you are talking to me? Hey! I am talking to you! You can at least look at me!" She hissed, but I didn't bother to look back. I was still captivated by the beauty on the stage named, Amo, Amy, oh,right, Amour! I watched as Amour's lips moved, forming the words that I didn't know what meant. Her brown long hair was tied with a leather band I noticed as she twirled around. Her long bangs were pulled to one side and covered a little bit of her eye. Wearing a black silk skirt and top, over all she looked like a pirate. Her song ended and she walked off of the stage. She started walking over to where I was sitting, but that could be because that was where the drinks were being served. She was now only a few feet away and I grinned at her. She smiled back, a sweet smile that no whore could have, and was about to say something, but a man came infront of us and stopped her.

"I am looking for some 'leasure w'ench! I want you!" He said in a drunken state. He grabbed her by the waiste and she tryed to get free, but he was to big and strong for her. I grabbed the nearest bottle I got my hand to and hit it against his head. He fell down onto his knees then to his side. The liquid pooring over him with the broken glass.

"I just waisted rum." I pouted.

"Mercie beacoup Mr..."

"Names Jack luv, Captian Jack Sparrow." I said.

"Ah, you don't speak french I see." She said and took the seat on the side that the whore wife wasn't on. "Oh Jess, how is your husband doing?" Amour asked sweetly.

"Fine thanks to you." The whore said and glared at her.

"That's good." Amour smiled. She is more inacent then she looks. "So Captian, I would love to see your ship. Take me to it?" She asked.

"I'd be more then happy to luv." I smiled and got up, taking her hand and helped her off of the seat. She smiled and thanked me. Before she could pull her hand away, I held it up and placed my lips over her knuckles softly.

"I didn't know pirates could be such gentel men." She joked and put her hand back to her side when I let go of it. I grinned at her and lead her out of the pub. We walked down to the docks and she smiled seeing the ocean. She then linked her arm with mine and I jumped slightly at the quck advance. It was usually me that did that kind of stuff. "I am sorry." She said getting ready to take her arm back, but before she could, I wrapped my hand around her hand. I looked down at her and her sparkiling eyes were looking back up at me. I looked away and she did as well.

_The rum is getting to me stronger then usual. _

I thought. We finally reached the Pearl and we stoped, standing infront of my ship and looking at it. I told her the story of me getting mutinied off of it and getting stuck on an island, all alone. Then I told her about my latest journey with Williom Turner and Elizabeth Swan. She smiled at that one and said it soundes romantic. She also said she hopes that they have gotten married. I told her that they were infact not married yet, but left out the part that Will is actually on Davy Jones's ship at the moment. She got saddned at the part that Will and Elizabeth were not married, but I said that they would get married. I don't know exactly why I said it, but I hated to see Amour sad.

"Have you ever loved someone?" She asked.

"The Pearl and the ocean." I said.

"I said someone Jack, not something."

"No." I replyed.

"Well, looks like we are in the same ship then." She said. "I paraphrased it, it is usually 'I guess we are in the same boat' but since...here I go again, I am babbiling. I tend to do that a lot." She said. I found myself laughing and becomming quite attracted to her. I watched as she talked. It was very amusing, her free hand that wasn't wrapped with mine was moving as she spoke, her eyes twinkeled and sparkled as she said something funny or happy.

"Captian, I have gotten a crew!" We heard Gibbs yell. We looked behind us and saw twenty people come up. I was shocked and thought that St. Tropez was much more of a provider then Tortuga was. We only happened to pick up thirteen people there, so I now have thirty three out of nintey people I need. It was a start.

"Thanks mate." I said and turned back to start to talk to Amour again, but got intorupted, again.

"Jack, shouldn't we be heading off to find Will?" Elizabeth asked from the ship.

"Very true, now if you can give me a moment." I said.

"Is that Elizabeth?" Amour asked looking up at Elizabeth who was impatiantly tapping her fingers on the raile.

"Yes it is."

"Where is Will?" Amour asked.

"Well, Davy Jones has gotten a hold on him so we are going off to find him." I said.

"So you aren't staying longer?" She asked sounding a little disappointed.

"I am afraid to say I can't." I said and looked down at her. She was looking down at her feet now, one making small circles.

"Will you come back to visit once you find Will?" She asked looking up at me. I smiled and tucked a strand of her haire behind her ear.

"Of course luv." I said and she let go of my hand, walking away. I turned around and began to make my way up the ship, but then someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and Amour kissed me quickly on the cheak.

"For saving me." She said knowing what I was about to ask and ran off towards her home supposidly.

"Hey luv!" I called. She turned around and nodded for me to continue. "What does pourtant mean?" I asked.

"Pourtant means however." She smiled. I put my hand to my cheak and rubbed it slightly. I snapped out of my trance and shook my head.

_What did they put in that rum?_

I asked myself and walked onto the ship. I turned around and looked back at the town and saw her get swallowed up by the crowd of people. I smiled and turned back around, heading to my cabin. I needed to get sober again or all hell could break loes.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter if you have any suggestions on what you want in the next chapters to come, please contact me. please review 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here is the next chapter thanks for reading and reviewing my last one

* * *

Adieu Means Goodbye

I looked down at my plate of chicken and vegatables, smiling to myself. I picked up the fork, taking some chicken onto it and placing it into my mouth. I took a couple more bights of my vegatables, finishing my plate of food and taking it over to the sink.

"Susie! Come down now, your dinner is getting cold!" I called up to my little sister. She was around seven and that was proof that my mother cells her body since I am twenty two. My mother had me when she was seventeen. The sad thing is that I could be Susie's mother. I pratically am her mother since Amy, our mother, never comes home, only when buisness is slow, and trust me, it is never slow with her. Whe it is slow for her, that means that she hasn't bedded someone for other a month. That only happens once or twice a year, but they always come back. I saw Susie running down the stares, her brown hair that was tied up into tow cloth bands bouncing with every step she took as she bounded for the table.

"Je suis désolé (I am sorry)." She said and sat down where I had placed her plate of food.

"N'inquiéter pas (Worry not)." I said and walked over to her, kissing the top of her head.

"Où est mère (Where is mother)?"

"Au travail. (At job)." I replied. "Let's work on your english now love. You know that many people come around here that are english." I said softly. She smiled and then nodded.

"I wish I could do what she does. She gets a lot of money."

"Susie, you would never want to do what she does. Even if it gives us money, it is the worst job."

"What does mother do?" I knew this question would come eventually, but I never thought at such a young age.

"She sleeps with men." I said trying to make it less horrid then it really is.

"I don't mind sleeping with men. It doesn't seem that hard unless it isn't bed time yet." She said. I chuckled and stroked her haire with one of my hands.

"Luv, it is not what it seems. I will tell you when you get older. You wouldn't want your mind corrupted now would you?" I asked.

"Never. Thank you for keeping me inacent." She said and I smiled.

"All in a days work." I joked. She laughed and I felt a sudden rush of love for her. "You know I love you and I always will." I said taking a couple of strands of her hair and started braiding them.

"I know, and I love you two sister." She said. I then heard a gun being fired and yelling. I dropped her hair and ran towards the window.

"Pirates! Pirates are attacking!" People were yelling.

"No." I gasped and locked the window, pulling the curtans over it. I ran over to Susie who was staring at me in fright.

"What is happining?" She asked as I grabbed her plate. "I am not finished." She said.

"I know, we are going to eat in the bottem floor." I said.

"Why can't we eat up here?" She asked.

"No more questions!" I whispered harshly at her. I grabbed her hand with my free one and dragged her down to the bottem floor with me.

"Amour! I hate it down here!" She cryed.

"Shut up!" I whispered and finally picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder and making my way down the stares while blowing out the candels that gave us light.

"I hate the dark!" She cryed.

"Shut up!" I yelled. She instantly went quiet and we finally blew out the last candle as we reached the last stare. It was now pitch balck and I walked a little farther. I put Susie down and put the plate of food in her hands. "Don't move." I whispered stirnley.

"Ok." She whispered with a shakey voice. I put my hands out infront of me and when I felt my hands fumble onto a talbe, I moved them around, looking for my match box. I finally got it and opened it. Taking out a match, I strucki it along the wood of the table and the lightl made a dim straile only inches infront of me. I made my way over back to Susie and sat down with her.

"I am sorry I yelled at you." I whispered.

"It is alright. We are both scared." She said. I smiled and felt a tear run down my cheak. She could be even more of a mother to me at times. I head the window being smashed upstares and the door being pounded down. Susie placed her plate down and sat on my lap, barring her head against my chest in fright. I blew out the match and placed my hand on the plate, sliding it over to me. "Hold this." I said giving Susie the knife and myself the fork and plate. I heard someone walking down and then opened the door.

"Ohi! Come down here with those matches!" The man yelled. I heard someone else running down and I picked up Susie. I ran to the darkest place that even if the candles were lit was dark. Still hodling our 'weapons', we waited. Finally the other man came down with the matches. "Don't light them yet, I smell smoke." The man without the matches spoke.

"I do to, it's fresh, someone is down here." He said.

"Now, strike them." He said. The man did as told and the light iluminated the room. They had better matches then I did. "Hey, look at this, this is a nice silky paire of nickers aint it?" I dropped the plate making it shatter. "Works every time." He said and ran over to us.

"Allez! (Go!)" I yelled at Susie and she bolted out. The man grabbed her by the shirt and held her up, and she jabbed her kinfe into his arm, but he just grabbed it out and threw it to the ground.

"Sorry lass, but it seems that you have to sharpen your weapons." He laughed in her face. I got out and ran at him, stabbing one of the shards of plate I had picked up into his neck. He gagged and dropped Susie to the ground. I bent down and she hopped onto my back. I ran up the stares away from the other man who was helping the person I stabbed and out of the house. There were pirates every where and I panicked. I ran over to where I knew that there was someone who could take care of Susie, even though I hated to do this.

"Amour, where are we going?" Susie yelled over the noise.

"No questions." I said and kept running. Pirates were running after us, at us, trying to grab us, but I dodged them and finally took out the plate shard I had used before and started slashing at them. Some of them dropped dead and Susie screamed in fright. I had to admit, I was terrified as well, not at the pirates, but at myself. I had never killed anyone before tonight and it scared me that I could actually have the nerve to. I guess that is what happens when you are trying to protect someone you love though. You will do anything for them. I finally came to the place and bardged into it.

"Amour?" My mother, Amy said in shock as she was wrapped in sheets covering her naked form.

"Amy, you have to take care of Susie. You are the only one that can protect them. They wont hurt you, and if she is with you, they wont hurt her." I said.

"I can't-"

"Amy! God damn it take Susie!" I yelled.

"I don't want to go with her! I want to stay with you!" Susie cryed and held tighter to me.

"No! You can't! You will die!" I yelled and put the shard of plate between my teeth, tasting the bood on it. I grabbed Susie's hands and wenched them free from anther, making her fall to the ground. I bent down and helped her up, but she didn't let go of my hand when I did. "Susie, please, I don't want you to die." I said.

"Why don't you stay?" She asked.

"Because, they will do bad things to me, things that mother accepts but I don't. I said. Things that I will protect you of. Susie, I promise, once I can, I will come back for you." I said. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck I hugged her close to me and cryed with her. "Let go." I whispered.

"No!"

"Amy." I said. Amy walkd over and took Susie in her arms, prying her off of me.

"No! No no no no no! Amour!" Susie cryed thrashing in Amy's arms.

"Shhhhhh." Amy coaxed.

"I will come back for you! I promise!" I yelled to her. I ran out of the house and ran to the docks. I saw the thing I was looking for, the Pearl, but she was already sailing away. I bent down, untyed my boots and kicked them off quickly before getting back up and running to the edge of the dock and diging in. I swam as fast as I could, trying to catch up to the Pear.

"Jack!" I yelled. "Jack! Jack waite for me!" I yelled swimming quicker. The water was cold, and it was making it harder for me to swim, but I had to make it. I would rather drowned then go back there and get raped. "Please Jack!" I cryed. I saw someone jump off of the ship. My heart jumped and I swam harder. I could see the person comming closer to me and I cryed out in happiness.

"Jack!" I sobbed. I could tell that it was him now, and he was getting closer. Pretty soon, he was infront of me, putting me on his back and swimming the both of us to the ship. We reached the ship in no time and I was suprised at how fast he could swim.

"Ohi! Gibbs!" Jack called. A man up on the ship yelled and a couple of other men and Elizabeth came running over, dropping the rope. "Hold on luv." He said. I wrapped my arms around Jack's waiste and grabbed his belt for support as he got hoisted up. We flew up onto the deck in a quick motion and then hit the deck of the ship, me landing ontop of him. I took deep breathes trying to get blood to circulate through my body again and to catch my breath. "Luv, are you alright?" Jack asked rubbing his hand on my back, helping me get my breath back.

"Yes." I choked out.

"You need some rest." He said and moved from underneath me. I tryed to get up as well, but fell back down. He chuckled and took hold of my arms, putting them around his neck. I held on as he lifted us both up. He helped me make my way to his cabbin and opened the door, letting us in. He helped me to his bed and I layed down on his soft sheets. My body made them wet, but he didn't seem to care. "Here luv, why don't you change into this." Jack suggested and tossed me a paire of his pants and shirt. I smiled at how sweet he was being, and then saw him smirk. "The attire you are wearing now doesn't leave much to imagine." He grinned.

"Well, what do you imagnie? Is it good or bad?" I asked. He looked suprised, probably because I was playing his game, but then smirked.

"Well luv." He said getting closer to me so that he was standing over me as I sat on the bed. He put a hand under my chin and lifted it up, making me look into his eyes. "I imagine you-"

"Captian, the food is ready!" One of the crew yelled from the door.

"You need your rest luv, I will bring you food later on. Just give me a call." He said stroking my cheak softly before leaving. I smiled as he closed the door and got up, taking off my wet clothes and put on his dry ones. I walked over to the dirty, cracked mirror as I buttned up one of Jack's shirts and pants. Once I had finished putting on my pants, I tryed to comb out the knots in my hair with my fingers, but failing missriabley. After spending a while doing that, I decided to just give up and made my way from the mirror over to the door and put my hand on the handle, but then felt a burning, stining sensation and looked down at the handel to see a think line of blood on it where I had wrapped my hand. I gasped and turned my hand so I could see my bleeding palmn.

"Damn." I sighed and walked back over to where there was a mohaginey desk and saw that there was a torn piece of cloth. I shrugged and picked it up. Seeing that it was dirty, I hesitated, but then saw that my hand was bleeding a bit heavier and so I wrapped it around my palmn without a moments hesitation. I smiled in satisfaction and made my way back over to the door, and opened it this time without any trouble but a slight throbing from my wrapped up hand. I walked out and shut the door behind me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was really only a couple of minutes, I made it to where the eating corders were. I walked down the steps and found myself in a good sized room with many tables where the crew were laughing, talking, telling storys about the cursed Caribbean waters, and also about their loved ones back at home. I scanned the room with my eyes, trying to find Jack, or maybe the man who helped pull us out of the water, Gibbs. I saw Gibbs, and walked over to him. Hearing my approach, he looked up and gave me a warm smile. It shocked me that a man like him could do that, he was a pirate after all.

"Hello young lass, seems that you have a cut on your hand. Gibbs said taking my hand in his. I smiled at how he was taking such tender care as he looked at it. "Jack is back in 'is cabin, ye should go get it checked by 'im." Gibbs smiled and let go of my hand. I smiled and nodded my head. "He has some food for ye as well." Gibbs added as I made my way back up the stares.

"Thank you." I said and continued my way to the cabin. When I finally came to the large door of Jack's cabbin, I nocked on it. Waiting for a few seconds, the door finally opened and Jack appeared leaning on the arch way of the door.

"Ello luv, care to join 'ol Cap'ian Jack for some dinner?" He asked me with that seductive smirk of his. I smiled, nodding my head. I was actually starving, and expecially after the events that took place.

"Can we eat out of the room?" I asked. Jack nodded and walked back in the room, grabbing the two plates and carring them out with him.

"Come on luv." Jack said and I nodded, shutting the door and following him across the deck, up some stares that lead up to the wheel of the Pearl and Jack finally sat down with the plates, putting them down, one in front of him and the other in front of me. I smiled and sat down by him.

"How long have you been a Captian?" I asked.

"Thirteen years luv." He anwsered through a mouthfull of bread. I smiled. I picked up a fork and put some fish on it, bringing it up to my lips I took a bight and swallowed.

"I was actually expecting this to taste horriable, but it isn't." I said shocked.

xxxxxxxxxx

I laughed at her shocked expression.

"Luv, do you think that I would offer horriable food?" I asked pretending to be hurt.

"Of course not Captian." She smiled and took another bight of the fish and bread. After a few more bights, we were both done. I got up and walked over to the railing. She followed me and stood on my other side, looking over to the small bright lights that we were leaving behind. "That's St. Tropez right?" She asked pointing at the lights.

"Yes luv, yes it is." I said looking at her. She looked like an angel, standing there with her brown hair blowing over her shoulders slighty from the soft wind.

"I didn't know we were that far away already." She said sadly. Not knowing what to do, I looked over to the town and moved a little closer to her until our arms touched anothers.

"If you want to go back-"

"I never want to go back, well, maybe once I know everything is settled, but that can take monthes, years, a life time." She said sadly. I knew that I was about to say we could go back, but wanting to lighten the mood, I grinned and put my arm around her waiste and made her turn around, looking up into my eyes. I bent down so I could feel her breath on my lips.

"Well that's good, because I was going to say that if you wanted to go back you couldn't. I would be oh so lonley." I said and brushed my lips against hers and then pulled back. She opened her eyes and I saw a fire burning in them, a playfull happiness.

"You have the crew, why would you be lonley?" She asked me.

"Well, you know, I don't sleep with the crew, I have my own cabin, and I don't attend on having femail company on my ship, but since you are a femail, and there is a shortage of bedrooms, there is only two options, with me, or the crew." I said grinning at her. She smiled back and moved her head up so our lips were just barley touching again.

"Well, seems that you are going to have yet another lonley night Captian." She grinned as she pulled away.

"But I don't want to be loney, and you don't want to sleep with the crew." I said pouting, my lower lip slightly proutruding. She laughed sweetly and kissed my cheak.

"Fine Jack, but if you try anything on me." She said and then looked back out at St. Tropez, shifting in my arms. I let go of her and put my hands on the railing like she had done.

"Adieu." She said softly.

"What's that mean?" I asked looking at her.

"It means goodbye." She said softly looking up at me with a sad, lost looking expression. I nodded her head and stepped away from the rail and walked over to pick up our empty dinner plates.

"You can stay here longer, or go back to my cabin. I am just going to put these away." I said. She shook her head in dissaprovel.

"I'll help." She said and walked over, grabbing one of the plates. I smiled at her as we made our way to the eating corders.

xxxxxxxx

We finally got back up to my cabin and as she walked in, I closed the door behind me and locked it. She looked back at me in fright, and I put up my hands in defense.

"Luv, I always lock my door." I said and put my hand back on the door handel. "But I can unlock it for ye. I just feel more comfortable knowing no one can get in and kill me in the night." I said. She smiled at my joke and sighed.

"No, that's fine." She said and walked over to the bed. She then looked back over at me while I started taking off my shirt. I stopped my actions, one arm free from the shirt as my other one wasn't. She gave me a small smile and then started to blush slighty, turning away. I grinned and took off the rest of my shirt, kicking off my boots and walking over to the bed that she was staring at so intensley. I jumped onto it, bouncing up and down slightly and turned onto my side, resting on my hand supported up by my elbow and grinned at her.

"Like what you see luv?"

"Jack!" She laughed and turned away.

"Better get use to this luv, you be living with it for a while." I grinned. She turned her head back and looked down at me, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I don't bight luv. Unless you want me to." She laughed nervesley and I took her hand in mine, causing her to jump and look back at me. "Luv, don't worry, nothing it going to happen." I said and got up from the bed once I let go of her hand. She smiled and got off the bed as well. I took off the sheets so we could get in and then pulled them over us. Since my clothes were a comfortable enough to sleep in, she didn't need to change. She rolled over so that her back was facing me and I sighed.

_How am I going to be able to do this? I have never actually went to bed without making love to a woman before. Why am I making an acception for her? _

I shook my head in confusment and closed my eyes.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for not updating for such a long time, but i was having troubles getting this one up. something is wrong with fanfic at the moment, and you that write storys will know what i am talking about. 


End file.
